Eine gloreiche Idee
by Jane-Do
Summary: Albus Dumbledore hat angeordnet, das alle Lehrer von Hogwarts an einem Pädagogenseminar teilnehmen müssen. Auch Severus Snape... R&R?


Wenn er doch diesem alten Kauz einen ordentlichen Fluch auf dem Pelz schicken könnte, aber das würde bedeuten das er seinen einzigen Freund verlieren würde.

Und das würde er, denn für das was er sich jetzt wieder hat einfallen lassen, würde er ihm zumindest einen Verbotenen Fluch gönnen.

Da ist doch Albus tatsächlich die Glorreiche Idee gekommen, das alle Lehrer, ja wirklich alle, an einem drei Tage Pädagogen Seminar teilnehmen sollten.

„Das kann nicht schaden", hatte Albus gesagt, und das er keine fahrigen Entschuldigungen akzeptieren würde.

Und was einen ganz besonders störte war, dass das ganze in den Sommerferien stattfand, und zu allem Übel nicht nur, für Hexen und Zauberer zugänglich, sondern eigentlich für Muggel. Er würde das Gespött der ganzen Zauberergesellschaft sein, dessen war er sich sicher, denn bei seinem Glück waren sicher nicht nur Muggel anwesend.

Aber seit wann interessierte es überhaupt einen Severus Snape, wie seine Schüler tickten und er sich zu verhalten hatte, als so genannter Pädagoge. Egal was Albus sagte, er würde alles daran setzen, das er nicht daran teilnehmen musste. Einige Ideen hatte er da auch schon, die ihn eventuell davor bewahren konnten.

Der starke Husten, der Severus eines Morgens ganz plötzlich überfiel, nahm Albus ihm aber nicht ab. Ganz im Gegenteil, er quittierte es mit einem bösen Blick über seine Halbmondbrille, und seine Augenbrauen fuhren zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen.

Ne Severus, so wird das nichts, sagte er sich selbst. Da musst du dir schon etwas Originelleres einfallen lassen, und so schnell wie sein Husten gekommen war, war er auch schlagartig verschwunden.

Doch er brauchte irgendetwas das Albus ihm ohne weiteres abnahm, und er nicht sofort seine Hintergedanken erkannte. Das es noch eine Woche bis dahin Zeit hatte, kam ihm sehr gelegen, so konnte er sich in Ruhe Gedanken machen.

Später als er wieder in seinem Heißgeliebten Kerker wütend hinter sich die Tür ins Schloss zuschlug, lief er mit verschränkten Armen in seinen Räumen wie ein eingesperrtes Tier, hin und her. Es wollte ihm zu verrecken nichts einfallen, was so durchdacht wäre um Albus zu täuschen.

Vielleicht half ihm ein Trank, ja, er würde mal wieder seine Bücher durchsehen, ob er da was finden konnte. Doch alles was er fand, in der Zeit die er zur Verfügung hatte denn schließlich hatte er noch Unterricht, war der Vielsafttrank. Doch der viel auch weg, er hatte ihn nicht vorrätig und selbst wenn er ihn brauen würde, konnte er nicht rechtzeitig fertig werden weil der Trank einige Wochen Brauzeit brauchte.

Die Zeit wurde immer knapper, und Severus immer verzweifelter. Ihm musste etwas einfallen, sonst sähe er sich noch am Ende mit der ollen Trelawny, die immer meilenweit nach ihrem Sherry stank, diskutierend über diese Bälger in einem Gespräch vertieft. Uäh, eine grauenhafte Vorstellung, dachte er sich, denk nach Severus.

Inzwischen waren nur noch zwei Tage übrig, und Severus war inzwischen dermaßen gereizt, das ihn nicht mal seine Kollegen beim Essen ansprachen, keiner, außer Albus.

„Ah, Severus. Hast du schon deine Sachen alle beisammen für unseren Ausflug? Ich freue mich, mit euch auf diese Tagung zu gehen, es wird für uns alle eine Bereicherung sein, denkst du nicht?"

Wie konnte man nur so guter Laune sein, und nicht bemerken, was er Severus für unendlich Schlaflose Nächte bereitet hatte. Dementsprechend viel auch Severus Antwort darauf aus, ein kurzes brummen, zu mehr war er nicht fähig gewesen.

Er befürchtete, wenn er Albus nur ansatzweise die Wahrheit ins Gesicht geschleudert hätte, würde sich zu seiner schlechten Laune auch noch ein schlechtes Gewissen gesellen.

Uns so schluckte er seinen Hass, den er im Moment auf Albus spürte herunter und konzentrierte sich auf sein Brötchen, das unter seinen Händen wahre Qualen aushalten musste. Wenn er darauf auch nur ein Tropfen Marmelade streichen konnte, grenzte das schon an ein Wunder.

Heute Abend würde er noch mal einige Zaubertrankbücher durchstöbern, da musste es doch etwas geben was ihm half. Doch auch als es schon bereits draußen wieder hell wurde, und er so einige Bücher durchgeblättert hatte, musste er feststellen das alles was er gefunden hatte doch für ihn dermaßen schädlich gewesen wäre, das er darauf lieber verzichtete.

Er sah sich schon auf diesem Seminar, mit all den anderen, wie sie miteinander Fachsimpelten, und über unwichtige Prologe diskutierten.

Sehr gereizt ging er schließlich spät (A/N eigentlich früh) ins Bett, wo er auch noch über die folgenden drei Tage grübelte. In seinem Hinterkopf freundete er sich langsam damit an, das er wohl oder übel an diesem Seminar teilnehmen musste.

Der Morgen war angebrochen, und wie auf Kommando, hämmerte es an seiner Tür.

„Severus, ich weiß das du da bist. Komm endlich wir warten alle nur auf dich." Das war eindeutig Albus Stimme, doch auch wenn er das Hämmern jetzt ignorierte, er musste da jetzt wohl durch.

Knurrend stampfte er zur Tür, und nicht gerade begeistert riss er sie auf.

„Ui, da hat aber jemand die Nacht durch gemacht, kenn ich die Dame?"

„Hmpf. Sehr witzig Albus, wirklich. Ich bin gleich soweit." Finster betrachtete er Albus, doch der war ziemlich unbeeindruckt.

„Du denkst an Muggelkleidung, nicht wahr?" Freundlich nickte Albus ihm kurz zu und verschwand in seiner schönen Twillhose und seinem feinem Strickpullover.

„Na das kann ja noch lustig werden, alle Kollegen in Muggelkleidung, als hätte ich das auch noch gebraucht." Schlecht gelaunt packte er noch die nötigsten Dinge in seine Reisetasche und ließ seinen Kerker hinter sich. Er selbst hatte sich für ein schwarzes Hemd, ein ebenso schwarzen Sakko und Twillhosen entschieden.

Die anderen Lehrer hatten sich in teilweise sehr unvorteilhafte Kleidung gezwängt, die sich herrlich farblich miteinander bissen.

Draußen am Apparierpunkt versammelten sich alle um einen alten Stiefel, der wirklich schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte, und berührten ihn allesamt.

„Bei drei." Sprach Albus

Auf diese Art zu Reisen, war Severus nicht gerade scharf, obwohl das Flohen über den Kamin fand er noch schlimmer.

Sie hatten bereits das Hotel erreicht und loggten sich gerade ein, als er auch schon den ersten Schock verarbeiten musste. Da stand doch tatsächlich auf einer Reklametafel,

PÄDAGOGISCHES SEMINAR UNTER DER LEITUNG VON J.WARWICK PROFESSOR FÜR PÄDAGOGIK AUF DER UNIVERSITÄT CAMEBRIDGE

1. VORTRAG: „H.J. GRANGER."

2. VORTRAG: „M. HORACE

Das musste ein Zufall sein, denn soviel Unglück konnte nicht mal er an einem Wochenende haben. Wahrscheinlich war das jemand anderes mit dem Namen Granger.

Noch am gleichen Tag begann die erste Vorlesung, doch Severus hatte keine große Eile dort als einer der ersten anzukommen, und so kam er gerade rechtzeitig an, bevor die Tür geschlossen wurde. Doch ein heftiger Ruck hinter ihm ließ ihn zusammen zucken, denn die Tür wurde noch einmal aufgerissen, und von jemand den er am wenigsten hier erwartet hätte.

Doch auch die stürmische junge Frau, die ihm gerade Wegs in die Arme gelaufen war, konnte ihr entsetzten nicht verbergen.

„Oh das tut mir wirklich leid, entschul…, Professor Snape. Was machen sie denn hier?"

„Ich amüsiere mich grundsätzlich bei solchen Veranstaltungen, was tun sie hier?"

„Oh ich darf hier eine Vorlesung halten. Sie entschuldigen Sir, ich werde erwartet."

Und schon ertönte eine Weibliche Stimme, verstärkt durch ein Mikrophon.

„Begrüßen sie mit mir Miss Hermine Jane Granger, erfolgreicher Abschluss an der Cambridge Universität in Pädagogik."

Während er sich einen freien Stuhl suchte, begrüßten alle klatschend, Hermine Granger, die sich soeben das Mikro passend einstellte.

Nicht nur das er sich diese drei Tage antun musste, jetzt lief ihm hier ausgerechnet die Granger über den Weg. Eher gelangweilt lauschte er ab und an, dem Vortrag, und wurde sogar zweimal angeraunt doch ein wenig leiser zu sein. Denn durch seine Ungeduld das möglichst schnell hinter sich zu bringen, tippe er unversehens auf die Lehne seines Stuhls. Er war mächtig genervt, und nur froh das der erste Tag des Seminars bald vorüber war.

Spät abends, nach dem er erfolgreich seinen Kollegen verklickerte das er keinen Drang fühlte sich ihnen bei ihrer Side See in Tour an zu schließen, erkundete er das Hotel. Das Thermalbad hatte es ihm dann besonders angetan, und so entschloss er in die Sauna zu gehen. Seine Kollegen waren nicht da, und sonst kannte ihn hier keiner. Na ja, außer die Granger, aber so viele Zufälle konnte es nicht geben.

Nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet ging er schließlich in die Sauna, kletterte auf einer der Holzbänke, und legte sich auf sein Handtuch. Die heißen Steine waren anscheinend gerade erst neu aufgegossen worden und so konnte er nicht wirklich viel erkennen. Auch nicht die die Person die sich auf der anderen Seite der Sauna befand.

Schließlich schlief er irgendwann ein.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er schon hier lag und schlief, doch etwas war komisch. Nicht nur das ihm langsam der Rücken schmerzte, nein er fühlte sich beobachtet. Ruckartig fuhr er hoch, was ihm nicht gut bekam, denn augenblicklich wurde es ihm schwarz vor den Augen.

„Das sollten sie besser lassen, sonst müsste ich sie am Ende noch abschleppen, und das wollen wir doch beide nicht, nicht wahr."

So langsam regelte sich sein Kreislauf wieder und er hatte nun freie Sicht auf die sprechende Person. Panisch zog er sein Handtuch hoch und verdeckte sein edelstes Stück.

Da saß doch tatsächlich auf der anderen Seite die Granger, so wie Gott sie schuf, und ihre Haut glänzte vor Feuchtigkeit.

„Was tun sie denn hier." Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich zunehmest, auch wenn ihm der Anblick ihres jungen Körpers gefiel.

Schon lange hatte er keine Frau mehr, das zeigte sich deutlich, weil die Stelle unter seinem Handtuch, stetig wuchs.

„Also irgendwie hatte ich sie redegewandter in Erinnerung. Aber wenn sie schon Interesse zeigen, ich gehe gerne in die Sauna, weswegen ich wohl offensichtlich hier bin." Mit Freude betrachtete sie ihren ehemaligen Professor wie er sich abmühte sein Handtuch so um sich zu wickeln, damit sie nicht sehen konnte, was bei ihm vorging.

Bevor es ihm noch peinlicher wurde, entschied er zu gehen. Auch wenn er ganz offensichtlich erregt war, stand er auf und wollte gerade die Tür aufstoßen, als er auch schon dagegen knallte. Schmerz verzogen hielt er sich seinen Kopf und rieb über eine schöne Beule, die sich in Sekundenbruchteilen in ein mächtiges Horn verwandelte.

„Verdammt!" Leicht taumelte er zurück, und setzte sich auf eine Bank.

„Was ist passiert, geht es ihnen nicht gut?" Mit flinken Bewegungen war Hermine Granger von ihrer Bank runtergerutscht, und stand jetzt splitterfasernackt vor Severus Snape.

Der glaubte in einem Traum gefangen zu sein, denn als er seinen Blick erhob sah er doch tatsächlich auf die wunderschönsten Brüste die er je gesehen hatte. Er zwang sich seinen Blick abzuwenden und schaute in ihre braunen Augen, die jetzt direkt vor ihm waren.

„Diese verdammte Tür, sie ist verschlossen."

„Das kann doch gar nicht sein, hier wird doch erst in ein paar Minuten geschlossen, aber wie spät ist es denn eigentlich, ich habe nämlich auch geschlafen."

„Tut mir leid aber meine Uhr habe ich in meinem anderen Adamskostüm vergessen, ebenso wie mein Zauberstab." Funkelte er sie böse an.

„Ah, der Herr Professor hat zumindest seine Bissigkeit wieder gefunden, dann scheint es ihnen gar nicht so schlecht zu gehen." Entrüstet stand sie auf, schob sie ihre Arme vor sich, und blickte ihn böse an.

Das er hier nicht bald seinen Verstand verlor grenzte an ein Wunder, jetzt hatte er ungeschränkte Aussicht auf ihren Genitalbereich, der von kleinen Locken verdeckt war.

„Ich habe nie behauptete das es mir schlecht geht, und ziehen sie sich doch bitte endlich etwas über, das macht einen ja ganz wuschig."

„Ja, das sehe ich, wenn sie so verklemmt sind, frage ich mich allerdings, was sie in einer Sauna zu suchen haben."

„Ich bin nicht verklemmt. Ich bin es nur nicht gewohnt, dass vor mir eine Junge nackte Frau herumspringt." Der Versuch ihr nur noch ins Gesicht sehen zu wollen, scheiterte schon beim ersten Versuch.

„Aha, das tut mir sehr Leid für sie, aber ich komme im Moment nicht an meine Garderobe. Und das einzige Handtuch das vorhin draußen gelegen hat, war ein Gästehandtuch. Aber sie könnten mir doch ihres…, ach nein, das geht ja offensichtlich auch nicht." Ihr Blick blieb deutlich zu lange auf sein edles Stück liegen, als das sie sagen konnte, sie hätte ihn nur gestreift.

„Was unterstehen sie sich, ich denke wir sind doch Erwachsene Menschen, und als solches sollten wir damit umgehen können."

„Ihr Wort in Merlins Ohr. Was mir viel mehr Sorge bereitet, das wir wohl für die Nacht hier einsperrt sein werden, erst am Morgen wird hier sauber gemacht." Seufzend ließ sie sich neben ihren ehemaligen Lehrer nieder.

„Na ja, zumindest werden wir wohl nicht frieren." Bemerkte er süffisant.

„Das sie sich da mal nicht vertun Professor. Des Nachts wird hier sicher nicht geheizt, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht ist es auch schon kälter geworden."

_Oh ja, es muss kälter geworden sein. Oh mein Gott, ihre Nippel. Nein Severus du musst wo anders hinsehen…, ich sagte woanders Severus. _

Gedanklich machte er sich eine Notiz. Du solltest dich öfter mit Frauen treffen, auch wenn es bezahlte Liebe ist.

„Soll ich ihnen zu ihren nächsten Geburtstag ein Foto davon schenken Professor?" Das er seinen Blick überhaupt nicht lösen konnte, war Hermine nicht entgangen, nicht das es ihr unangenehm gewesen wäre, aber ausgerechnet von ihm…

„Oh, verzeihen sie. Ich war nur…"

„Was waren sie nur?"

„Ach nichts, vergessen sie´s." Wieder rieb er sich über seine Beule.

„Lassen sie mich doch mal sehen, das sieht nicht gut aus." Hermine beugte sich zu ihm rüber und sah sich seine Verletzung an.

„Wenn sie nicht augenblicklich ihre Brüste aus meinem Blickwinkel nehmen, vergesse ich meine guten Vorsätze."

„Aber Professor, das sieht wirklich nicht gut aus, das sollte behandelt werden, es sollte gek…"

Weiter konnte sie nicht sprechen, denn sie fühlte wie zarte warme Küsse auf ihrer Brust platziert wurden, wie langsam sanft an ihren aufgerichteten Nippeln geknabbert wurde.

Es machte sie fast wahnsinnig, es fühlte sich so verdammt gut an, wie seine warmen Hände ihren erhitzten Körper streichelten.

_Oh mein Gott, was tut er da? Dein Lehrer verführt dich, nein nicht mein Lehrer, nicht mehr. Was ist schon gegen ein wenig Spaß einzuwenden, du wirst ihn wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen._

Ein Stöhnen wich aus ihren Mund, was Severus signalisierte das es ihr nicht unangenehm war, und er weiter gehen konnte. Ihre warme Haut schmeckte so verdammt gut, und so platzierte er weitere Küsse auf ihre weiche zarte Haut.

„Sir, Sir… SIR BITTE WACHEN SIE AUF!

„Was wie…, wo bin ich?" Seine Sicht war stark verschwommen, und so rieb er sich mit seinen Händen über seine Augen.

„Sir sie sollten jetzt die Sauna verlassen, hier wird gleich geschlossen."

Vor ihm stand ein Mann, schweißgebadet und nur mit einem Handtuch um seine Hüften, hatte er Severus offensichtlich gerade eben aus einem tiefen Traum geweckt.

Einen Traum der ihm dermaßen real vorgekommen war, das er tastend nach der Beule auf seinem Kopf fühlte.

Nichts!

Er verfluchte sich selbst und beschloss, der Granger in den nächsten Tagen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wenn er jetzt schon von der ihr träumte, was kam dann wohl als nächstes?

Wenns euch gefallen hat, dann schreibt es mir doch einfach.

LG, Jane-Do


End file.
